Southern Soap Opera
by Yankees01
Summary: Emma's father is looking for her a husband and there are plenty of people to choose from, but she wants to marry for love not money. Set in 1700/1800's South. Characters: OC, HHH, HBK, Steph, CM Punk, Batista, Kofi, The Hardy's, Maria, Trish, and more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story. **

**I like to do period writing so I decided that I wanted to write a story about the South in the 1700/1800's. I hope you like it and any suggestions are welcome. I will be using some proper English and be writing in POV.**

**Characters:**

Emma- Daughter of Paul (HHH) and heir to a massive plantation, has been friends with Phil since they were younger

Chris (Jericho)- Son of Paul (HHH) and heir to a massive plantation; engaged to Trish

Paul (HHH)- owns largest plantation in Georgia

Shawn (HBK)- Oversees slaves on Paul's plantation, wealthy from slave trades

Rebecca- Shawn's wife

Stephanie- Paul's wife; came from a rich family

Kofi- Most trusted slave at Paul's plantation- often looks after Emma

Jeff (Hardy)- Merchant who lives in Savannah; likes Emma

Matt (Hardy)- Merchant who travels and lives in Savannah; married to Maria; Also Jeff's brother

Dave- Just inherited large plantation from his deceased father; His family was friends with Paul and Stephanie, has a bad temper

Phil- Oversees slaves at Dave's plantation, neighbors to Emma; likes Emma; they have been friends since they were little

Maria- Dave's sister; she is married to Matt and lives in Savannah

Ron (R-Truth)- most trusted slave at Dave's plantation

Trish- Maria and Dave's sister; engaged to Chris; heir to her father's plantation

John (Cena)- friend of the family

Other wrestlers will be mentioned...

**Summary:**

Emma is 18 years old and she lives outside of Savannah on her father's plantation. She knows that she will be married off to the highest bidder. She wants to marry for love and is stuck between being a proper southern wife and the free spirit inside of her. She was lucky because most girls her age were married by now, but her father was so picky that she had more time to be free.

Paul wants Emma and Jeff to get married. He thinks that Jeff will be good for the plantation; but Stephanie wants Emma to marry Phil. They don't agree on it, but Stephanie knows that it isn't her place. Chris is engaged to Trish and he will be taking over her plantation once they are married in a few weeks. Emma and Phil have gotten closer as friends in the last few years. Phil has feelings for Emma, but doesn't know if she feels the same way.

Present Day:

Emma POV

I was sitting in the parlor with my mom and Rebecca. We had just finished lunch and we were going into Savannah for the afternoon. My mom had ordered some fabric for a new dress; we needed them for Chris's wedding.

"Emma, someone will be lucky to have you as a wife." Rebecca said and I smiled. I thought of her as my aunt and I loved her like family. She and Uncle Shawn had been friends of my parents for a long time. We left in a carriage to go to Savannah; we took Kofi with us for protection and help. Kofi was the most trusted slave we had and he was very friendly.

Jeff POV

I was at my shop when I saw the Levesque's pull up. I walked outside to greet them and I was glad to see Emma. She was very pretty and I knew that her father was looking for someone to marry her.

"Good Afternoon, Ma'am." I said and they smiled at me.

"Is my fabric in?" Mrs. Levesque asked and I nodded.

I helped them into the store and noticed that Emma stayed outside with the slave. She was probably going to walk down beside the harbor.

"Here you are, anything else?" I asked her and she gave me her list. I prepared it and totaled it up. I knew that Paul would be in to pay it later this week.

"Anything for you Mrs. Michaels?" I asked her and she shook her head no. She was more practical than Mrs. Levesque, but I knew that Paul had the largest plantation and could afford luxuries.

"Say hello to Emma for me, please?" I asked her.

"I will, are you coming to the celebration on Saturday?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am; Matt and Maria are coming as well." I said and she smiled at me.

"See you then." She said and I smiled.

Stephanie POV

I put the stuff in the carriage and I went to find Emma. I knew that she was with Kofi and would be near the harbor.

"I believe that someone likes her." Rebecca told me and I smiled.

"I know, but I would rather her marry Phil. I know that he would be able to help at the plantation." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, well, honestly I wish that she could marry who she wanted to." Rebecca said and I nodded.

"I do too." I said.

We walked a little further and found Emma talking to a friend of the family's son, John (Cena), he was in town and I invited him to dinner tonight. I knew that we had enough food and he was always welcome because his father always supplied Paul with good slaves. We left to go home so that I could have dinner prepared for John when he came over later.

**A/N: I hope that you like it so far, please review and if you do or don't like it then let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**I luv Hardy, carvingforsomePunk., & Batista Addicts- Thank you for the reviews!**

Emma POV

I didn't want to leave the harbor, but I was excited that John was coming to dinner. John was nice to look at and he was a friend of the family.

We got back and I went out to the porch. My father was out in the fields with Shawn, Rebecca and my mother was in the kitchen telling them what to cook, and I was sitting on the porch watching the wind blow by.

"Emma, why aren't you reading?" my mother asked me and I sighed. I was reading some old book because my father wanted me to. I walked in and to my room. I sat on my bed and began to read; I didn't want to read and fell asleep.

"Miss Emma, it's time to get up." One of the slaves told me. I sat up and she helped me change into a new dress and look presentable for dinner, since John was coming over I knew that my mother wanted me to look my best.

"Emma, come downstairs, John will be here any minute." My father yelled and I sighed. I walked downstairs and took my place beside my mother. Shawn and Rebecca were also going to join us for dinner; I was glad because it would let me leave early with my mother and Rebecca. I didn't want to hear my father and Shawn talk about boring stuff.

John POV

I arrived on time to the Levesque house. I was also glad to see a friendly face, especially since we were becoming hated for what my family did, and it was a good meal. I walked up and was greeted by Paul and Shawn.

"Thank you for letting my come to dinner." I told Paul and he smiled at me.

"You're father is a close friend of mine; you are always welcome." He said and I smiled.

We walked in and I was greeted by Stephanie and Rebecca; I gave them each a hug. I turned to see Emma; she was beautiful.

"Good Evening, Emma." I told her and kissed her hand. She smiled at me and I offered her my arm as we walked into the dinning room.

The food was delicious and I was glad to talk to them. I got an order for more slaves and Paul told me to go see Dave, since he was in need of more slave.

"You can stay here tonight." Stephanie said and I gladly accepted.

"Emma, show John to his room." Paul told me and Emma smiled at me.

"Come on." She said as she took my arm when I offered it.

We began up the stairs and Emma was beautiful. She showed me to my room and I didn't want her to leave.

"Will you sit on the porch with me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure." She said and we walked out on the porch. I loved their house because it had a wrap around porch on the top and bottom stories. We sat down in some chairs and Emma looked up. I watched her and realized that she liked looking at the stars.

"Do you like looking at the stars?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well, which one are you looking at?" I asked her. She pointed it out and we spent the next hour or so making up our own shapes in the stars.

"I should head to bed; I will see you in the morning." She said and I smiled.

"Good night, Emma." I said and kissed her hand. She just smiled and disappeared into her room.

Emma POV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. I got done and was going to visit Phil at Dave's plantation. I had to deliver some meat that Dave had bought from my father. I was taking Kofi with me.

I said my goodbyes to John and left with the wagon. I was glad that I could leave the plantation to get away; even if it was to go visit Dave. I didn't really care for Dave; I wanted to see Phil. He was my best friend and I hoped that he would come to the party in a few days.

Phil POV

I was working with Dave when we saw a wagon approaching; I knew that it was Emma. I walked out to greet her; she was my best friend. I knew that Dave had his eye on her, but I also knew that she didn't like him. I was just glad to see her.

"Good Morning." I told her and she just hugged me.

"Good Morning, Phil." she said and I smiled.

"I need to deliver this to Dave for my father." she said and I motioned for Kofi to follow me. I knew that he was trusted slave, so I allowed him into the house.

"Dave, Emma is here to deliver the meat her father promised you." I said and Dave came out of his office. He smiled when he saw Emma and I didn't like it. I didn't want Emma to be with Dave; I wanted her to be mine.

"Thank you, Emma, it's nice to see you." he told her and she smiled.

"I also have the invitations for Phil and yourself." she said and handed them to him.

"When will Chris be back?" Dave asked her.

"Within the week. He has been in Washington D.C and they will be moving there once they are married." Emma said and I could tell Dave didn't like that.

"Emma, I need to speak to your father about some slaves; I will accompany you back." I said so that Emma didn't have to deal with Dave's bad mood.

"Thank you." she said.

"It was nice to see you, Emma, I will see you at the party." Dave said and kissed her hand. SHe smiled and we walked outside.

We got into the wagon and Kofi got us going back towards the Levesque Plantation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**Batista Addicts & i luv hardy- Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**i luv hardy- I have already written the story and I have it ending in two different ways. I have her with two different people depending on which story ending I decide to go with. Who would you like to see her with?**

Emma POV

Phil and I rode back to my house so that he could talk with my father and John. I was glad to see him and spend time with him. He was my best friend and he understood me.

"Are you excited about the party?" he asked me.

"Yes, and you have to dance with me." I said and he smiled.

"Fine, I will save my only dance for you." he said.

"I just hope that the party doesn't turn into an auction." I said.

"An auction?" he asked me.

"Yes, my father has invited all the people he wants to marry me off to." I said and Phil nodded.

Phil POV

We were talking about the party and I didn't like hearing Emma talk about her being married off. I knew that she wanted to marry for love; I wanted to marry her.

"Do you know who your father is considering?" I asked her.

"I know of Jeff, Dave, John, and one other person, but my mother wouldn't tell me who it was." She said and I nodded. I was hoping it was me, but I knew that it wasn't.

"Well, hopefully the highest bidder will be nice." I joked and she gave me a small smile. I just hugged her because I knew that she hated it.

We arrived at the plantation and I went to meet with her father and John. I knew that she was going to go read. I promised to get her a new book that had just come out about the voodoo and undead people in New Orleans. She liked ghost stories and people of the night.

Rebecca POV

I was walking through the parlor when I saw Emma sitting in the parlor. She was watching Phil, John, and her father through the window. I knew that she liked one of them and I was pretty sure it was Phil. I walked over and she quickly looked at the book.

"Who were you looking at?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I was reading." She said and I smiled as I sat next to her.

"I didn't know that you could read upside down." I said and she turned a little red and looked at me.

"Who were you looking at?" I asked her again and she sighed.

"Phil." She said and I smiled.

"Do you like him?" I asked her and she nodded.

"There is always hope that your father is considering him." I told her and she looked down.

"Hold out hope, sweetheart." I told her and she smiled.

She went back to reading and I was in the kitchen with her mother. We were discussing the party and the marriage. We finished and we were sitting on the back porch, waiting for the men to be done discussing slaves. Shawn had joined the discussion and they were almost finished.

Paul POV

We were done and they left. I walked around the back to see Stephanie and Rebecca talking. I needed to talk to my wife about many different things.

"Rebecca, let's walk through the garden." Shawn said and Rebecca left us to talk. I sat down beside Stephanie and she just smiled at me.

"You alright?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I am thinking about a lot." I told her and she nodded.

"I am most concerned about Emma. I want to be sure that she is taken care of when she gets married." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"Who all are you considering?" she asked me.

"John, Jeff, Dave, and possibly Phil." I said and she nodded.

"Who do you like the most?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would be able to help me since you know our daughter better than I do." I said and she smiled.

"Well, what do you think about each of them?" she asked me.

"I like Jeff, but I don't think that he will be able to live on the plantation. I don't think he has any farming experience and if I leave it to her then it needs to be taken care of in the future." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"What about Dave?" she asked me and I sighed.

"He is a great choice, but he doesn't have the time. He is already inherited a large plantation and I need someone I can leave this one too. I mean I can leave it to Chris, but now that he is in politics; he just won't have the time. Dave is one of my top choices, but I don't want everything I worked for to go to no one." I said and she smiled.

"I know, darling, there is always John?" she said and I nodded.

"John, is another great choice. He could stay here and he can also allow her to travel and see other parts of this world. I know the he frequently goes to France and the Caribbean. I know that he could provide well for her." I said and Stephanie looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"What if the talk is true and the slaves could be freed?" she asked me and I sighed. I had heard the talk and it was becoming an issue. I knew that John's main occupation was to bring slaves over and trade them.

"Well, if it did go bad then they would still have the plantation." I said and she nodded.

"Paul, there is always Phil." She said and I nodded.

"He would know how to run the plantation and deal with slaves." I said and she nodded.

"He also has known Emma for years." She added and I nodded.

"But he doesn't come from a particularly wealthy family." I said and she sighed.

"Paul, we have to also think about this plantation and this family. Phil would be a great person to have Emma. He also knows how to run this place and he has no strings attached." She said and I knew it was her way of telling me that she wanted Emma to be with Phil or John. She didn't care for Dave or his family and she wanted someone who could come into the family to help me.

"We will discuss it later. I need to ride through the fields." I told her and she nodded.

"You should take Emma. You don't spend enough time with her as it is." She said and I nodded.

Emma POV

I was sitting in my room when my father called for me.

"Come on, we are going to ride through the fields." He told me and I smiled at him.

We began to slowly ride through the fields. We stopped under a large tree in the fields; he used to bring me here when I was little.

"Are you excited about your brother's wedding?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am, I like Trish." I said and he smiled.

"Emma, you know that eventually you will be married." He said and I nodded.

"What do you have to say about it?" he asked me.

Paul POV

I was trying to talk to Emma about marriage and it was harder than I thought.

"I have no thoughts on it. I know that I will marry the highest bidder and that is it." She said and I tried not to smile at her answer. She was a free spirit and reminded me of her mother when we were younger.

"You know that your mother and I were an arranged marriage?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Did you also know that your mother hated me at first?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised.

"Yes, she did. She didn't like the idea anymore than you did and she hated her father for it." I told her and she looked down.

"We have learned to love each other and we have developed a great friendship." I said and Emma just looked at me.

"If you didn't like it, then why do I have to it?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Emma, I want you to be well taken care of and I know that it seems wrong, but it's for the best." I told her and she looked away.

"I think that you just want someone who you like to take over for this once you're dead." She said and took off on the horse.

"Emma Mae Leveque!" I yelled but she just kept on going. I sighed and I knew that the conversation wouldn't end right.

Stephanie POV

I watched as Emma raced on her horse back to the barn. She got off and fell over crying. I just sighed and knew what she had talked to her father about.

"Kofi, please take her to her room." I told him and he nodded.

He walked over picked her up and took her to her room.

I just sat there as Paul came back and he didn't look mad, but he wasn't happy.

"She didn't like your talk?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"She doesn't see why we are doing this to her, if we didn't like it when it was done to us." He said and I smiled. Emma was very smart and opinionated; I hoped it got her far one day.

Kofi POV

I carried Emma up to her room and sat her on her bed. She was crying and wasn't happy.

"What's wrong, miss?" I asked her.

"Kofi, I don't want to get married to the highest bidder." She sobbed and I hugged her.

"It's ok, Miss, I heard your mother and father talking… you won't be getting married for at least a few months. I also know that your mother wants you to marry Phil." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to a pretty girl." I said and she smiled a little more.

"Here, read this and I will tell them you fell asleep." I told her as I handed her a new book about voodoo. She smiled and hugged me. I just went back downstairs and told her mother and father she had fallen asleep. I liked Emma and Stephanie, but I didn't think it was right to be forced to marry anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**B****atista Addicts & i luv hardy- Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!**

Chris POV

I was finally back from Washington; it was nice to be home. I got home around midnight and went inside.

"I'm glad your home." My mom said when she hugged me. I had missed my mother.

"I'm glad to be home as well." I said and she smiled at me.

"Is Emma here?" I asked and she nodded at me. I walked up to her room and knocked. I peeked in to see her look up from her book.

"Chris." She said and jumped out of bed. She hugged me and I was glad to see her. Emma and I were very close; I just hoped that father picked someone good for her.

We talked for a little bit before mother reminded us that sleep was important. I hugged her and went to my room. I fell asleep shortly; Emma had agreed to go riding with me tomorrow after breakfast.

Emma POV

I was so glad that Chris was back at home. I had missed him and I was going to be sad that he was moving, but he told me that I would have to visit the city. I got up the next morning and got ready quickly; I wanted to spend time with Chris. I also knew that I would be seeing Trish tonight.

Breakfast went smoothly and we left to ride in the fields for a couple of hours. We were riding and having fun. We stopped at the pond to talk.

"So, who is Dad giving you to?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"He is contemplating Dave, Jeff, John, or Phil." I said and he nodded.

"I wish that he would forget Dave." He said and I looked at him.

"Trish has told me stories and I would rather you not be around him." He said and I nodded.

"Can you talk to father about it?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I will." He said and I smiled.

"Who do you hope it is?" he asked me and I looked down.

"Aww, Emma, who do you like?" he asked me.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Promise, sis." He said and I smiled. I was always able to trust Chris.

"Phil." I said and he smiled.

"I thought so… I would like it if he was the one to get you." he said and I smiled. I was glad to have someone agree with me.

We talked for a long time before we had to go back. I was really going to miss Chris, but I was glad that he was happy with Trish. They made a cute couple and she was the same age as me; I had gotten a sister.

"You two should have been back awhile ago. Emma you need to go and get ready." Our father said as we walked up to the house. I just nodded and walked inside.

Chris POV

I was standing there with Father and he wasn't happy about something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Emma, she is not going to be happy and I don't know how to tell her." He said.

"Tell her what?" I asked him.

"She is going to be Dave's." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, father, don't give her to him. I have talked to Trish and you will lose her if you send her there." I said and he looked at me.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked me.

"Give her to Phil or John. They can help out here and they will take care of her; just anyone but Dave." I told him and he sighed.

"I will think about it. I haven't talked to Dave about it yet, so I can still change my mind. You know, your mother isn't happy with my decision either." he said and I nodded. I knew why she wasn't happy; she knew that Emma would be miserable.

"Please, father, don't give her to him." I said and he nodded.

"Go get ready for Trish to come over. She and Dave will be here shortly for dinner." He told me and I nodded.

I got ready and walked down stairs. Emma was sitting with Mother; Shawn and Rebecca had gone to visit family in Atlanta for a few days. I smiled at Emma and sat beside her and mother. I knew that she wasn't happy that she would be dealing with Dave tonight.

Dave POV

We arrived at the Levesque Plantation and we were greeted by Paul and Stephanie. I was glad to be here because I was hoping that Paul would let me marry Emma. She was Trish's age and she would make a great wife.

"Thank you for inviting us." Trish said and I smiled in agreement.

"Anything for family." Stephanie said and smiled at us.

"Dinner is ready." Kofi said a minute later and I offered my arm to Emma. She smiled as she accepted it and we all made our way into the dining room. We all sat down and I smiled at Emma. She returned the smile, but I knew that she was trying to be proper.

We ate and they talked about the wedding. They were discussing it when we were walking into the parlor; I didn't want to hear about it and I was sure that Emma didn't either.

"Would you like to sit with me on the porch?" I asked her and she agreed.

We walked out there and sat in some chairs. Emma was being very proper and I liked it. I knew that she was well mannered and wouldn't embarrass me. I noticed that she was looking at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"The stars." She said and I smirked.

"You look at the stars?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because they are pretty." She said and I nodded.

"You are pretty." I said and she smiled, but wouldn't look at me.

"Emma?" I asked her and she sighed before looking at me.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"It's not polite to sigh." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know for someone who is looking for a husband you should act better." I told her.

"I am not looking, my father is." She said and I nodded. I could tell she had a rebellious streak and that would be ending.

We sat out there a little longer and didn't speak much. I told her good night as Trish and I left. We got into the wagon and began to head back to the house.

"Did you and Emma get along?" she asked me and I nodded.

"She is nice, but she is rebellious." I said and Trish nodded.

"I wish I was more like her." She said and I looked at her.

"No you don't, Chris is a good husband and you are going to be happy." I told her and she nodded.

"I know." She whispered.

"Just remember that you could be in a worse situation." I warned her and she nodded.

"Be thankful and don't complain. You don't want to ruin this." I told her and she nodded.

We made it back to the plantation and she went to her room. I walked into the study to find Phil working on paper work.

"Go home." I told him and he nodded.

"Did you enjoy dinner with the Lévesque's?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Good, how is Emma?" he asked me and I knew they were close friends.

"She is fine; I think that Paul is going to let me marry her." I said and Phil nodded.

"Good for you." he said and I detected a little bit to jealousy.

"I need you to go over there tomorrow for the slave that should be arriving." I told him and he nodded.

Emma POV

I was sitting outside after Dave and Trish left. I really didn't care for Dave. I was sitting when my father walked up.

"Emma?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to you?" he said and I moved over for him to sit down.

"I know that I upset you yesterday and I know that it's not something you want to talk about, but I do want to know something…" he said and I looked at him.

"Would you hate me if I gave you to Dave?" he asked me and I could never hate my father.

"I wouldn't hate you, father, I wouldn't be happy though." I said and he nodded.

I didn't care who I married, as long as it wasn't Dave. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Go to bed." He said and I nodded.

Paul POV

I watched as Emma went upstairs and went to bed. I didn't want to give her to Dave and I didn't want her to hate me. I had spoken with Chris and I didn't want to send my daughter into a house like that. I went into my room and laid down beside Stephanie.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know what to do about Emma." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**B****atista Addicts & i luv hardy- Thanks for the reviews. **

**I wrote this chapter to give you an insite to certain people in this story. Sorry if its boring; I promise its going to get better. **

Emma POV

I didn't sleep well that night; I kept thinking that I would be Dave's. I didn't want to be Dave's; I had to hope that Chris would talk to father. I got up early the next morning and went outside. Chris was sitting on the porch and I joined him. I was going to miss him when he was gone.

"Why are you up so early?" Chris asked me.

"I can't sleep." I said and he hugged me.

"What's wrong, Em?" he asked me.

"I am worried that I will be Dave's." I said and Chris nodded.

"Let me tell you something, Emma, I will make sure that you do not go to Dave. I don't want you there and from what Trish is told me; I kill him before he gets you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked him.

"Trish is scared of him and I would guess that Maria is as well." He said and I nodded.

"I talked to Father and I know that I and Mother both do not want you to go to Dave." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Chris." I said and he smiled.

"I understand that Phil is coming today to pick up a slave. John is delivering some today." He said and I smiled. Phil was my best friend, but I had the biggest crush on him.

We talked a little longer before we all had breakfast. Father didn't look like he had slept well either; I hoped that I wasn't making him lose sleep. I was going to the parlor to read when I passed my father's office. I could hear him and my mother talking.

"I don't want her to marry Dave." My mother said and I stopped by the door. I wanted to know what they were going to say.

"She isn't. I didn't sleep last night after what Chris told me. I can send her to him and know that he might beat her like he does Trish." He said and I gasped. I knew that Dave had a horrible temper, but not bad enough to hit someone. I was standing there listening to them talking when someone walked up beside me.

"Miss, it's not polite to listen." Kofi whispered to me and I looked at him. He was laughing at me because I had gotten caught.

"Thanks, Kofi." I said and he walked away laughing.

I went into the parlor to read. I was reading a book about New Orleans; I wanted to go one day.

Phil POV

I was getting ready to leave for the Levesque Plantation when Dave came downstairs. He didn't look happy and I was just hoping that he didn't hurt Trish. He mumbled something and walked outside. I saw him get on his horse and ride off into the fields.

I made my way upstairs to check on Trish. I had become used to checking on her after his moments of rage; sometimes he would hit her and sometimes he wouldn't. I walked up to her room and I could hear her crying. I knocked softly as I opened the door. She was laying face down on the bed crying. I walked over and saw that she was disheveled; she also had a large bruise across her back. I knew that Chris knew that she was hit by Dave; I am sure that is why this was a quick marriage.

"Trish, why don't you go with me to the Levesque Plantation?" I asked her and she nodded.

She cleaned up with the help of a slave while I waited downstairs. I hoped that Emma wouldn't be subjected to a monster like Dave. Trish looked better and we left to get the slave. I knew that Dave wouldn't think anything of Trish going with me since they were planning their wedding.

We got there and I helped Trish out of the wagon. Chris was outside to meet me and I was glad to see Trish smile when she saw Chris. They were happy together. I had come to think of Trish as a sister, her mother was nice enough to take me in after my father killed my family; I survived because I was outside. I had grown up with them and worked for them. Trish was just like her mother and I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Phil, thank you for bringing her, you will stay for lunch now." Chris said as Emma appeared. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I hugged Emma and she looked beautiful; I didn't have a chance against the other guys.

"Good Morning, Phil." Emma said once she pulled away from the hug.

"Good morning, Emma, I brought Trish because I thought you could use the company." I said and she smiled.

"Trish, do you want to go riding?" Emma asked and Trish smiled. I knew that Dave didn't allow her to do some things.

Chris POV

I was glad to see Trish and I was glad that Emma was able to be around another girl. We walked in the house as they walked towards the barn.

"Did he hit her again?" I asked Phil and he nodded.

"Yes, I knew that she didn't need to be there." He said and I was glad that Phil was looking out for her.

"Thank you, I am just glad that the wedding is in two days. People will start arriving tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Some of Trish's family will be here for dinner tomorrow night and then the party tomorrow night." He said and I nodded. I knew that some of our family is going to be in town. John and his father were staying the next few days for the wedding. I knew that there were going to be a lot of people coming; Emma and mother were going to Savannah tomorrow for all the wedding things.

Emma POV

Trish and I got on horses and went through the fields. I knew that she wasn't having a good day and we went at a slow pace.

"Are you excited to be marrying my brother?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I am; I love him." She said and I smiled.

"I will just be glad when you are away from Dave." I told her and she looked at me.

"Emma, if you do have to marry him, please just do what he says." She told me and I nodded. I knew that the possibility wasn't there anymore, but in case I took her advice.

"Did he hurt you this morning?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"Come on, let's go back." I said and she looked at me.

"Please, don't, I am never allowed to ride horses." She said and I nodded.

We rode and talked a little more. Trish was very excited about her wedding and about moving to Washington. I had to promise her that I would come visit; we were close friends even before Chris wanted to marry her.

Stephanie POV

I was glad to see Phil and Trish here; I was also glad that they were staying for lunch. I was even happier that this wedding was almost over. I wanted Trish out of the house and away from Dave. She was pretty, nice, and deserved so much better.

I sat in the parlor and read over the local news until it was time to eat lunch. I was glad to see that John, his father, Trish, Emma, Chris, and Paul were going to eat. I knew that this afternoon Emma and I were going into Savannah and Trish was going to be at her house. I was glad that the wedding was being held here; I just hoped that our dresses were going to be done in time.

I noticed how both John and Phil were watching Emma as we ate. I knew that Phil's look had more meaning behind it; he really did feel something for her. I needed to convince Paul that Phil was the right person, but he was stuck on John right now. He wanted Emma to be happy and I knew that Phil could do that.

Emma POV

Lunch went well and I didn't want Trish to have to go, but she had to. I knew that she would be back tomorrow, but I didn't want her going around Dave. I hugged her and Phil before they left. I was getting ready to go with my mother to Savannah. John was going to ride with us because he needed to look into something while he was there.

The ride to Savannah wasn't long and I was happy to be in town. I liked Savannah because I could walk by the harbor. My mother went to the store to speak with Jeff and get things. The rest of the wedding supplies were going to be delivered tomorrow morning.

"Where are you going?" John asked me.

"To walk beside the harbor." I said and he smiled at me. He offered me his arm and I accepted it. We were walking through the trees and beside the harbor. I loved to watch the ships come and go.

"Why do you like to see the ships?" John asked me.

"They look so free." I said and John smiled at my answer.

"Have you ever been on a ship?" he asked me and I shook m head no.

"Would you want to?" he asked me.

"I would, maybe." I said and he smiled.

We walked around a little longer and I went with him to the bank. John was nice, but I kept comparing him to Phil. I knew that no one was like Phil; he was exactly what I wanted.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

****** i luv hardy- Thanks for the review!**

Trish POV

I got back to the plantation that night and was glad to have been somewhere else all day. Dave was happy that I was getting married because I would be out of his way. I didn't want her to be with him; I didn't think he deserved anyone. I walked to my room and Dave was sitting in the chair; I didn't want to see him right now.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"I am surprised that you left the house after what happened this morning." He said and I nodded.

"I wanted to see Chris and finish the plans for the wedding." I said.

"You are happy about the wedding?" he asked me.

"Yes, I will not be here." I said and I wish that I hadn't of said it. Dave crossed the room, quickly and grabbed my wrist.

"I have been good to you." he said and raised his hand.

"You can't hit me; I am getting married in front of everyone. You wouldn't want it out because then you would never get a wife." I said and he put his arm down. I was saved; I thought.

"That just means that I can't bruise you where people can see." He growled and threw me on the bed.

Emma POV

I was sitting on the porch outside my room because I couldn't sleep. I was looking at the stars when I heard the door opened next to mine. I watched as John stepped out and shut the door. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Why are you up?" he asked me and I moved for him to sit down.

"I can't sleep." I said and he nodded.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I will miss my brother." I told him and he nodded.

"I know that you will be getting married soon; so you won't be lonely for long." John said and I smiled. He was right; soon I would be going through this for my wedding.

"What about you? Why aren't you married?" I asked him. I knew that it was out of place for me to ask, but I didn't care right now.

"I haven't wanted to until now; I have been working for my father. I feel the need to settle down and start a family." He said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before both going back to bed. I fell asleep quickly and knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I was woken up by Kofi and I was sent to get ready. I knew that something didn't seem right about the day, but I just hoped that it went well.

I walked downstairs and was ushered to breakfast. We ate and were all given different things to do. I knew that Trish, Phil, and Dave would be over later. I was glad to see Trish and Phil; I didn't care if Dave showed up.

I was helping my mother with the flowers, while John, father, John's father, and Chris were discussing more business. We did many bouquets and got a lot of stuff ready for tonight. Kofi was helping me while I hung ribbons on the columns outside. I had just finished when Dave and Trish rode up in the wagon; Phil was behind them on horseback. I sent Kofi to tell them that they were here and I greeted them. I hugged Trish and curtseyed to Dave and Phil. I had to be proper around Phil; I was never proper around Phil.

Phil POV

We were greeted by Emma and then the rest of the family. I thought that Emma look amazing, but I couldn't tell her. I wanted nothing more than to tell her that she was beautiful ever since we were younger. I would be happy if I could just kiss her once; I was glad to know that I would at least be dancing with her.

We were all taken into the office to talk with Paul and the rest of the guys. Trish and Emma went upstairs to get ready. The guests were going to be arriving in a little while and the slaves were preparing everything else. We began to discuss slaves and other plantation business; Paul didn't like wasting time so we talked about business.

Trish POV

I walked upstairs with Emma and I felt so dirty; Dave was a monster. I was trying to hold it together, but I was failing fast. Emma pulled me into her room and she looked at me. She knew that something was wrong.

"Trish, what is it?" she asked me and I broke down. She sent all the slaves away and she helped me sit down on the bed.

"What did Dave do?" she asked me and I cried harder. I needed to tell her, but I was so ashamed. She just hugged me and rubbed my back; I was glad to have a friend like her. I finally calmed down and looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not Chris." I said and she nodded.

"He was mad last night and he raped me." I whispered. I felt so much better now that I had told someone, but I still felt dirty. I felt her pull me to her and hug me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I shook my head no. I pulled the dress up and showed her the slight bruises on my thighs.

"It's almost over. You are staying here tonight and you will be family tomorrow." She said and I was happy for that simple fact.

Emma POV

I hated Dave and felt horrible for Trish. I knew that she was ashamed to tell Chris and I understood why; I wouldn't know what to do if that happened to me either. I helped her get dresses and I had the slaves do our hair. I was the only one who knew about the bruises and I wasn't going to tell anyone.

I put on my dress and had my hair curled, similar to Trish's. We were ready with a few minutes to spare. Mother walked in a minute later and we smiled at her.

"You two look amazing." She said and hugged both of us.

"Trish, I am glad that you are going to be in this family." She told her and Trish smiled.

"Trish, you can stay in here tonight with Emma. We have people in every room." She told us and I was glad that Trish was staying here. I didn't want her near Dave.

"Emma, your father wants you to dance with all the single men that are here." She said and I frowned.

"Stop is, dear, you don't want to mess up your look." My mother said and I nodded. Trish gave me a quick hug before we went downstairs. I was surprised by just how many people there were in the house. We were having the party out in the garden and I was glad because the house was not big enough.

Phil POV

I spotted Emma and she looked beautiful. I was going to tell her, but it would have to wait until after dinner. We all ate outside under the candles and stars before the band began to play. I was talking with the people that I knew and I was dancing with a few different people. I kept trying to dance with Emma, but she was dancing with everyone. I was sitting down when they wanted the family to dance; I wondered who Emma was going to pick. I watched as she looked around and smiled when she saw me. She motioned for me to come here and I walked over to her.

"Dance with me?" she asked me and I agreed.

We were dancing and it was perfect, well at least for me it was. She was in my arms and I liked the feeling.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her as we danced and she smiled at me; I think she blushed as well.

"Thank you, meet me in the barn in a few minutes." She said and I nodded. I didn't know what she was planning, but I was very curious to find out. The dance ended and she disappeared again; I wanted to see her, but I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long.

Emma POV

I wanted to see Phil by himself for just a few minutes. I needed to be with my best friend, even if it was only for a few minutes. I wanted a hug and to know that Dave wasn't out there; he scared me now and I knew that Phil would make me feel ok. I talked to a few more people before slipping away to the barn. I walked in and was pulled into one of the crooks of the barn. I gasped, but smiled when I saw that it was Phil. I just hugged him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to see you." I told him and I felt a little childish tell him. He just pulled away and smiled at me. I was still in his arms and I felt so secure in his arms.

Phil POV

I was holding Emma and she was beautiful. I couldn't help myself as I pulled her closer to me and brushed my lips softly over hers. I wanted to know how she tasted and since she was this close; I had to go for it. She gasped, but didn't pull away. She just pushed harder against me and coiled her arms around me. I pulled away and looked at her; she was beautiful.

"You are beautiful." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"We need to get back soon." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I don't' want too." She said and I didn't want to either. I took her hands and kissed each of her palms.

"I don't either, but we have to." I said and she nodded. I wanted her more for myself now than I ever had.

I watched her walk back and began to talk to someone. I didn't like it when Dave pulled her over and began to dance with her. I might work for him, but he was an evil person. I knew that he had hit Trish again because she wasn't herself this morning. I was just glad that she was out of there and wasn't going to go back.

Emma POV

The rest of the night went by extremely fast. I didn't want it to end because I had my first kiss and it was by the person who I wanted it to be. I felt so much for Phil, but I couldn't tell anyone that mattered. I knew that my father had already chosen, I just had to wait to find out who it would be. I prayed that it wasn't Dave.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**i luv hardy & Katie2007 – Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

Trish POV

Emma and I went to Emma's room after most of the people had left. I was glad that tonight had gone so well and I felt free of Dave already. I knew that Maria would be at the wedding tomorrow; I was so glad. I wanted to see my sister; I know why she didn't come around. We had changed and we were sitting on Emma's bed; I was slightly envious of her.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am just happy to be free of that house."I said and she nodded.

"I noticed Mr. Brooks was looking very hard at you." I said and she blushed.

"Yes, well, I wish." She said and I smiled at her.

"Who do you want to marry?" I asked her.

"Phil." She mumbled and I smiled. I knew that Phil was head over heels for her anyways. I just wanted them to both be happy.

"I hope so." I said and she nodded.

"I just wish that I could chose like you were able to chose." She said and I knew that she envied me in that way.

"I'm sure that whoever your father picks will be good for you." I told her and she nodded.

We talked a little longer before falling asleep. I was surprised that I was able to fall asleep so quickly. I was so nervous about tomorrow.

Chris POV

I woke up the next morning and began to get ready. I was so nervous; I just wanted to be married to her already. I got dressed and went into my father's office. He was sitting behind the desk talking with John's father.

"Chris, I am glad you are up, I wanted to talk to you." he said as John's father excused himself. I sat down and looked at Father; I had no clue what he wanted to talk about.

"I am proud of you; I am glad that you are in politics and that you are marrying a beautiful girl." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, father." I told him.

"I am going to go ahead and tell you what will happen to your sister. I have decided who she will go to." He said and I was interested to hear. I would not let her go to Dave.

"She is going to marry Dave." He said and I was instantly angry.

"Father, you cannot send her there." I said and Father sighed.

"Your mother is upset as well." He said.

"He is not a good man." I said and Father looked at me.

"He is the one who can help me with my debts." He said and I was so upset; I couldn't let her go there. She deserved to be happy and not with that monster.

I got up and quickly walked into the kitchen; mother was sitting there drinking her tea. I looked at her and she hugged me.

"I know, Chris, I am not happy either. I also know that there is nothing that we can do; it's your father's decision." She said and I nodded. I knew that she wasn't going to be treated right or happy. I didn't like it; I went riding to clear my mind.

Emma POV

Trish and I awoke that morning and we brought breakfast. We knew that it was bad luck for them to see each other before the wedding. Trish was so nervous and excited; I hoped I was that happy on my wedding day. We ate and immediately started getting ready. The wedding was early this afternoon; we didn't have much time. I was the only bride's maid and Chris had gotten Jay (Christian) to be his best man; he was one of his close friends in Washington.

Trish was done and in her dress right on time. She looked amazing and she was so nervous. I had just gotten my dress on; I was in a light purple dress. I hugged her when we got downstairs.

"You look beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Emma." She told me and I smiled.

Stephanie POV

I was sitting with Paul; we were speaking. I wasn't happy with him because of his decision about Emma. I wanted her with anyone, but Dave. I had heard Chris argue with him about it as well. I didn't know why he had made that decision, but I knew that I couldn't change his mind.

I watched as Emma walked to where she was supposed to me and then Trish. She looked beautiful and I knew that she and Chris were going to be extremely happy. The wedding went well and everything was perfect. Chris and Trish left early to go to Savannah for their honeymoon; I was just glad that wedding was over with. Phil and Emma were sitting outside talking as the sun was setting. They looked so happy with each other; Paul walked up and saw them.

"See, they look happy." I told him and he glared at me. I gasped when I felt him grab my arm as he pulled me into the bedroom.

"I am giving her to him and that's final. He will help us more than you know; she will be happy." He said and I looked at him.

"I hope that she hates you." I spat at him. He slapped me across the cheek and I fell to the ground. I just held my cheek as he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to speak with Dave about it now." He said and I just sat in the floor. The door opened a second later and Kofi picked me up of the ground.

"It's ok, miss." He said as he got me a cool cloth for my cheek.

Dave POV

I had finished talking with Paul after the wedding and I was glad that I would be getting Emma soon. I had promised to help him pay his debts and look over the farm if I could marry her. I knew that he wouldn't resist if I agreed to pay off some of his debts. I had just returned home and I knew that Paul would be here shortly to discuss the rest of the details.

I was sitting in the office when he was shown in. I shook his hand and we sat down.

"Thank you for allowing me to help you and marry Emma." I said and he nodded.

"Dave, I will be honest Stephanie doesn't think that this is the best decision for Emma, but I am looking for the truth. Can you promise me that you will take care of her and not hurt her?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I can, I will love her and give her everything she needs." He said and I nodded. We were talking while Ron was preparing us drinks. He brought them to us and I dismissed him; I liked having one loyal slave.

"When did you want to have the wedding?" I asked him.

"The soon the better." He said and I nodded in agreement.

Paul POV

We finished meeting and I went home; I felt bad about giving Emma to Dave, but I had no other choice. I needed help and I knew that Phil or John couldn't do it. I just didn't want to tell Emma, but I knew that I had too.

I walked outside to the back porch where Emma and Phil were still talking. I needed to talk to her; I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Emma, can I see you inside for just a second?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She will be right back, Phil." I said and he nodded.

I walked in the kitchen with Emma; she still looked nice from the wedding.

"Emma, dear, I have made a decision as to who you will marry." I said and she nodded.

"I have chosen Dave." I said and the color drained from her face.

"No, father, I won't marry him." She said and I sighed.

"Emma, there is no discussion here." I said and I saw the tears form in her eyes. I knew that she was going to hate me.

"I hate you." she whispered and walked back out the door.

"Emma!" I called for her and she ran off towards the barn. Phil had stood up because he knew that something wasn't right.

"Phil, can you please talk to her?" I asked him and he nodded as he started off towards the barn.

I turned and walked into the kitchen. Stephanie was leaning in the door way.

"I told you she would hate you." she said and I sighed. I was now losing my family and I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to be in charge and it was crumbling in around me.

Phil POV

I went into the barn and I could hear Emma crying in the loft. I climbed up the ladder and she was sobbing into a hay bale; I felt so bad for her.

"It's ok, it's me." I said and pulled her into a hug. She just clung to me; I knew that something had definitely gone wrong.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He is giving me to Dave." She whispered and I cringed. I knew that I would be seeing her more often, but I didn't want her anywhere near him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered and she looked at me. She was still beautiful with tear stained cheeks and messy hair. I was looking at her when our lips met; she tasted so sweet.

I pulled her as close as I could get her as we got lost in the kiss. I didn't want to let her go and I didn't want anyone else to have her. I felt her hands slide up my arms, over my shoulders, and wind themselves in my hair. I gently laid her in the hay and never broke the kiss. I pulled away and looked at her. She was heavenly and I wanted her to know that she was loved. I just had to know what she wanted.

**A/N: Do you want an M rated chapter or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**i luv hardy & Katie2007 – Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**One Word Day, ****i luv hardy, & Batista Addicts- Thanks for the reviews and getting into the story. I really appreciate the support. **

**WARNING: Extreme sexual content for this chapter. **

Emma POV

I was staring up at Phil and I knew that right then I loved him. He was my best friend and so much more; I knew that he would protect me from Dave. I carefully pulled his lips back to mine and they met gently; I felt electricity through me.

"Please." I whispered.

"Emma, are you sure?" he asked me and I smiled; he was always the gentleman.

"Please, make me forget everything bad." I pleaded with him. He brought his lips crashing down onto mine with more intensity and I liked it. I wanted to forget the world around me; expect for him. I pulled him closer to me; I wanted us to be one for as long as we could be.

Phil POV

I was going to make her forget everything except me; I wanted to give her the world. I began to kiss down her neck and I knew that I was her first. I began to nip and suck on places on her neck and collarbone. I was glad that the dress she was wearing wasn't going to be hard to get off. I began to kiss to the edge of her breast; the dress was in the way and I knew that I couldn't just rip it off. We had to be careful not to get caught; I didn't want her to get punished for my actions.

I pulled her up out of the hay and carefully pulled the dress over her head. She was not just in her underclothes; she was beautiful.

"You are perfect." I murmured as I pulled her closer to me. I carefully placed her hands on the buttons of my shirt and kissed her. She began to slowly undo them and I knew that she was nervous. I carefully cupped her cheeks with both of my hands as I kissed her softly; I wanted to go slow. I had to remind myself to go slow; I couldn't hurt her.

I loved the feeling of her hands slipping over my shoulders as she pushed the shirt off my back. I let her run her hands over my back, chest, and arms; she felt so good to the touch. I made quick work of the underclothes she was wearing as she began to tug at my pants. I helped her slip them off me and I knew that she had never seen a guy naked; she blushed at the sight. I quickly pulled an old blanket from a hay bale threw it on the floor of the loft. I didn't want this to hurt her anymore than I already would.

Emma POV

I didn't feel ashamed to be naked in front of Phil; it felt normal. I just wasn't sure what to do. I had never done anything like this and no one had told me anything about it. I was shocked at how big he was, but I didn't know if he was big, normal, or even small. I was also a little worried about where it was going to fit. Phil walked back in front of me as kissed me softly; I felt his hands run up my sides and caress the sides of my breast; it felt good. I wasn't used to these feelings. I moaned softly as he kissed down my neck and down between my breast. I gasped and grasped his shoulders when I felt his mouth latch onto one of my nipples. I moaned louder at this sensation; it felt good and when he did the same to the other one the sensation only grew.

"Phil." I whispered and he kissed me softly.

"Yes, darling?" he replied.

"Is it supposed to feel this good?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"It's going to get better." He said and I blushed; I didn't know how it was going to feel better.

"Can I touch you?" I asked him in a very small voice.

"Please." He said as he took my hand and guided it towards him. I heard him moan as I wrapped my hand around it.

"Use your hand." He said and I looked at him.

"I don't know how." I admitted and he gently kissed me as his hand wrapped around mine. He slowly started to move our hands up and down over his shaft. I studied his face as he leaned his head back and his eyes were closed. I sped up a little and he moaned a little; I guess he liked it. I kept speeding up and he finally reached down and stopped my hand; I thought I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said as he began to lay me down on the floor. He brought his lips back to mine as he laid down beside me. I felt his hand slide down my hips and into the inside of my thighs.

"Spread your legs." He whispered and I did as he nudged them open a little further. I felt him slide his hand down and push a finger inside of me; I gasped at the feeling. I kissed him deeper as he started to move his finger in and out; the sensation grew more intense and I gasped. I arched my back to get closer to him; I wanted him as close to me as he could get. I felt him insert another finger and she sensation became greater. I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"Please, Phil." I whispered and he looked at me.

"What do you want, darling?" he asked me in a husky voice.

"You." I said without thinking about it. He kissed me softly before climbing on top of me; I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Phil?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"A little, love." He said and I nodded.

"I promise to go slow." He whispered as I felt his tip at my entrance.

He gently kissed me as he started to push in and I gasped at the feeling and the pain combined. I clung to Phil as he got all the way inside of me.

"Em, love, you are going to have to loosen your grip if you want this to work." He said and I nodded, but I didn't budge. He gently kissed me and I loosen up.

Phil POV

I pushed inside of her and she felt wonderful. I kissed her to get her to relax as I started to move in and out of her. She loosened her grip and I knew that she was enjoying it once she started to moan softly.

I was going slow, but as soon as I realized she started to enjoy it, I began to go faster. I wanted her to feel good and I wanted her to remember her first time.

"It feels so good." She moaned and I kissed her gently.

"Let go, baby." I moaned and she arched her back further.

"I don't know how." She whispered and I smiled at the innocence of her statement.

"Just focus on the feeling and me." I told her and she looked at me. I watched as he head tilted back and she arched her back further than I thought it should go.

"Phil!" she moaned and I felt her walls cling to me as I shot myself into her. I collapsed onto her and she gently caressed my back. I didn't want to get up because I didn't want this moment to end.

"Emma?" I asked her as I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?" she replied to me.

"I will always love you." I whispered to her as I kissed her and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Phil." I said and he smiled.

Kofi POV

I had been sent by Mrs. Levesque to check on Emma and Phil. She was worried about her since her father had told her that she was going to be marrying Dave. I wasn't particularly happy with the decision either; I had been told stories of how he treats his slaves. I carefully climbed the ladder to the loft and looked for Ms. Emma. I saw a sight that I didn't think I should have seen. I saw Mr. Brooks and Ms. Emma naked and wrapped in each other's arms. I knew that I couldn't tell anyone what I had seen or she would be in trouble, but I had to smile. I knew that they needed to be together. I climbed down and went back into the house.

"Kofi, did you find her?" she asked me.

"Yes, Ma'am, her and Mr. Brooks are still talking." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you, Kofi." She said and I nodded. I went to the back porch and waited for Ms. Emma. I knew that she would need something when Mr. Brooks left.

Phil POV

I helped Emma get her dress back on and I hated it. I didn't want this to end, but I knew that it had to, but hopefully it wouldn't be the last time.

"I love you." I whispered to her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She said as we climbed down out of the loft.

She saw me off that night and I returned to my home. I hated Dave and I didn't want him hurting her.

Emma POV

I walked up to the back porch and Kofi was sitting there.

"Kofi, can you draw me a bath?" I asked him and he nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and my mother looked at me. She got up and hugged me; I knew that she didn't want me to go to Dave's.

"I'm sorry, I tried." She said and I nodded.

"I know, Mother." I said and headed upstairs.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I actually had to go to Dave's, but I knew that it was going to be the day that I died inside.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Katie2007, & ****i luv hardy – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Sorry of the short chapter, but I needed to get it posted. **

Phil POV

I was at Dave's the next morning and he seemed in a good mood.

"Phil, I need you to go to Savannah and pick up some extra furniture. Emma will be marrying me soon and we need some extra things." He said and I nodded.

I had to remind myself not to smile at her name because I didn't want him to know that anything had happened. I got the list from him and set off to see Jeff about getting certain things. I was told that I couldn't tell anyone what was going on. I knew that they would announce the marriage and I couldn't ruin it. I wanted to; I wanted to tell everyone what kind of person Dave really could be.

Emma POV

I got up the next morning and I didn't care about anything anymore. I wanted Phil, but I didn't know what to do. I hated Dave and I hated him even more now I knew what he had done to Trish. I got a bath and sat outside on the porch. I didn't want to be near my father; I knew that my mother was unhappy. I wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, but I hoped that it didn't hurt her.

Stephanie POV

I walked around the house as if I were the undead. I didn't care anymore because I knew that my husband as an idiot and my little girl was going to be given to a monster. I walked outside to where Emma was sitting and I sat beside her. She already seemed distant and I hated it. I wanted her to live a good life and be happy; she was going to be miserable.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and hugged her.

"I don't blame you." she said back and I felt worse; I felt like I had let her down.

Paul POV

I was sitting in my office and my house felt cold; I knew that my wife was upset and my only daughter now hated me. I wish I could make them see that what I was doing would be good for them. I had set the wedding up to be in two weeks; I wanted this over with. I love my daughter and I only wanted the best for her.

A week and a half later…

Chris POV

I had been happily married for a week and a half. I loved Trish even more now that she was mine and away from Dave. She was happy until I told her about what was going to happen to Emma. She loved Emma like her own sister and she begged me to stop this from happening. I wanted to do anything Trish asked me for, but I couldn't stop this from happening. I had tried and my father just didn't care.

We got back and we were going to move for another few weeks while the house was being finished so we were staying with mother and father. We arrived around dinnertime and we already knew that something had changed. The wedding was in three days and people were arriving tomorrow.

We were greeted at the door by Emma; she had lost weight and didn't look like herself anymore. I just hugged her and so did Trish. I went to talk to my father as Trish and Emma went to sit with mother in the parlor.

Paul POV

I was looking over papers that I had received from John about buying more slaves. I was looking over them when Chris came into my office. I hugged him and he sat down. I knew that something was on his mind.

"What is wrong, Chris?" I asked him.

"I cannot sit here and watch my sister get married to that monster." He told me and I sighed.

"Chris, you cannot call Dave that without proof. He is a nice man and he can take care of your sister." I told him.

"Do you want him to take care of Emma or you?" he asked me.

"Chris, you will not question my judgement." I told him and stood up.

"I will father, when it's about someone I care about and I know that this is wrong." He told me.

"What proof do you have?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Talk to Trish." He said and I nodded.

"Fine, please have her come here." I said and he disappeared.

Trish POV

I was sitting with Emma and Mrs. Levesque. I could tell that they were both not themselves and I felt bad for them. I wanted Emma to be happy and with Phil; not Dave.

"Trish, could you come here please?" Chris asked as he came into the room. I nodded and got up. I walked with him towards his father's office.

"Trish, he wants to talk to you about Dave. I told him Dave was evil, but he wants to know what I mean. I need you to tell him things that Dave has done to you. I know you may not be comfortable, but I would like you to do this for me because I don't want Emma to be with him." Chris told me and I nodded.

"I don't want her to be with him either." I said and Chris gave me a small kiss before I went into his office and shut the door.

"Hello, Trish, I am sorry that you have to be asked this, but Chris doesn't think that Emma will be happy with your brother. I want to know what you think." He said and I nodded.

"Mr. Levesque, I don't think that Emma should marry my brother. He is not a nice person. I don't think that he is in capable of love or treating a human with respect. He will take out his anger on her and he will hurt her. She will be miserable and I do not want Emma to marry him." I said and he nodded.

"Did he ever hurt you?" he asked me and I sighed. I had to tell him what Dave had done to me.

"Yes, sir, he used to hit me almost daily and before I was married to Chris he… raped me." I said and I heard him gasp. I finally looked up at him and he looked anger.

"Trish, I am sorry that you have to talk about his and I am so sorry that that has happened to you. Thank you for telling me about his and telling me about the other side of your brother." He said and hugged me.

"You may go back to Chris now." He said and I nodded.

I walked back to Chris and he just hugged me.

Stephanie POV

We were all sitting in the parlor when Paul walked in. I knew my husband and I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"I will be back later tonight." He told us and Kofi followed him outside.

"Where is he going?" Emma asked me.

"I don't know, dear, but let's eat and enjoy your brother and Trish's company." I said and they nodded.

We all sat down in the kitchen and began to talk. I was worried about Paul because I didn't know what he was up to. I just wanted to enjoy Trish and Chris at the moment. I knew that everyone would be arriving tomorrow and the future would be set.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx & i luv hardy- Thanks for the reviews. **

**I hope that everyone had a good holiday. **

Phil POV

I was in the office when I heard the front door slam open. I got up and went into the foyer; Paul was looking around and he did not look happy.

"Mr. Levesque, is everything alright?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Where is the pathetic excuse of a human that is your boss?" he asked me and I was a little shocked at his words.

"I am right here." Dave said and Paul glared at him.

"The deal is off; I can't believe that I ever thought about letting you into family. I know what you did to Trish, and I will not let you do that to my daughter." He said and I knew that he had hit Trish, but now I wondered if he did something else.

"You are going to believe her over me? She makes up lies to get attention." Dave told Paul and Paul laughed at him.

"No girl is going to say that her brother raped her for attention, especially after she is already married." Paul told him and I was shocked. I didn't realize that Dave had done that and now I wanted him dead.

I looked at Dave and I could tell that he was getting angry; I didn't want Paul to get hurt.

"You are not marrying my daughter and I don't want you anywhere near my family." He told Dave and I was trying not to smile.

"Oh, I will marry your daughter. You can't afford not to let me marry her." He told Paul and Paul was getting angry.

"Over my dead body." Paul said and Dave smirked.

"That can be arranged." Dave warned and reached for his coat. I watched as Paul shot Dave just as Dave got his gun out of his coat. I just looked over at Paul because I was now unaware of what he was going to do; I didn't expect him to shoot Dave.

Paul POV

I shot him; he was going to shoot me, so I shot him. I just looked over at Phil and he was shocked by my actions.

"It was self defense." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Let's get this cleaned up." I said and he nodded. He went to get the nearest officer while I waited with Ron, his head slave.

"Are you mad that I shot your master?" I asked Ron.

"No, Sir, I'm thanking God for you." he said and I nodded. I realized that Dave must have been a much crueler person than I had ever imagined. I didn't have to wait long for Phil to return. The officer took the statements and declared my actions self defense; I wasn't going to get into trouble. We had to wait until tomorrow to get a lawyer to read the will; my guess was it would go to Phil or to Trish and Maria.

I finally went home that night and everyone was sleeping. I had been out late; I got to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't regret what I had done, but I didn't mean to kill him. I was sitting there when I felt a hand on my back; I turned to see Stephanie sitting up.

"Are you alright? You were gone a long time." She said and I sighed.

"I went to Dave's." I told her and she looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"We had words and things got heated; I shot him in self defense." I told her and she gasped.

"Did you kill him?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yes." I whispered. She pulled me into a hug and I fell asleep in her arms. I didn't know how to act, but at least Emma would be safe now.

Emma POV

The next morning we all had to eat breakfast together. I wasn't happy because my wedding date was approaching and I was dreading it. I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Trish. Chris and Mother were already in there and they looked a little happier today. I couldn't find a reason to be happy anymore. We were having a late breakfast and I was getting hungry.

Father and Phil walked in while we were all talking. I was a little surprised to see Phil with Father, but I was glad that it was not Dave.

"I have something to tell everyone." Father said and we all looked at him.

"First, Emma, I wanted to apologize. I am sorry that I didn't listen to you about Dave; he was not who you needed to be with. You are not marrying him." He said and I smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"Second, I need to tell you what is going to happen after last night events. Dave was killed last night, and since he did not leave a will it is being passed down to Phil. He has agreed to sell it to your uncle Shane so that he can move here from Atlanta. Phil has to tell you the next part." Father finished and we all looked at Phil.

"I have sold the land to Shane and I will be moving to another place. I wanted to tell you all that I have felt like a member of this family for a long time." He was saying. I didn't like where this was going and I didn't want him to leave. I loved Phil and I couldn't be without him.

"You will always be family." Chris said and I looked down.

"Emma?" Phil asked me as he walked over to me and I looked at him. He took my hand and pulled me out of the chair. He kissed my hand as he got down on one knee.

"Will you let me be a part of this family? Will you marry me?" he asked me and I smiled. I nodded yes and he stood up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Where will we live?" I asked him.

"That is my gift to you Emma; I have put you through a lot and I only want you to be happy. Shawn and Rebecca are moving to Charleston to help with her family, so Phil will be taking over the land here." Father said and I hugged my Father.

"I never hated you." I told my father and he smiled at me.

"Now, let's eat, because we have to finish wedding plans since it is in three days." Mother added and I nodded. I now had something to smiled about and I was happy. I would be Mrs. Brooks in a few days, Dave was gone out of our lives, and I was going to have a happy life.

**A/N: I am almost done wtih this story; I have one chapter left. Thanks for all the support and reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC's. I hope that you like this story.**

**Katie2007, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, & i luv hardy- Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. I am glad you all liked it. **

**This is the final chapter; you can read my other story New Job, New Love. **

Phil POV

The day of the wedding was here and no one seemed to notice the groom change. They were just all happy that Emma was happy. I was going to make sure that she was never going to be anything, but happy. I loved her and she was finally going to be my world.

I know that I should be sad that Dave is gone, but I can't be. I can't be sad for someone who hated everything and everyone around me. I was glad to be away from there, but I was glad that Shane had brought the plantation. I did care about some of the slaves and I knew that they would be fine.

I was nervous the entire day until I saw Emma walking towards me. She looked like an angel and she was my angel. She had saved me from many things since we were little and now I got the chance to save her. I was never going to let her go or let her be alone. I loved her with everything I had.

Chris POV

I was glad that Phil was marrying Emma. He belongs in this family and he was the right choice all along. I have never seen Emma as happy as she is now; I am glad that she is going to stay happy. I have apologized to my father and he thanked me for not giving up about Emma. I was happy that Dave was gone; I shouldn't be, but I am. I am glad that Trish does not have to deal with him anymore; she has even gotten closer to Maria since the few days he has been gone.

My mother looked happier now that she knew that Emma was going to be taken care of and not hurt. She is even been nicer to father since he admitted his mistake. I am just glad that my family was not pull apart because of one stupid mistake. I knew that in a few years none of this would matter, but right now it's a good thing. I was brought out of my thoughts when Emma began to walk down the aisle. I just looked at Trish and smiled; she was standing beside Emma, but she always knew when I was looking at her. She was my life and I knew that Emma would be Phil's life.

Stephanie POV

I was so happy that Emma had gotten to marry the person she loved. I was not able to, but I was going to make sure that my children were allowed that privilege. I was finally able to be happy now that Paul had come around and saw that Emma was happy. Life had gotten better in the last few days, but I knew that I should be a little upset for Dave. I could feel sadness, but happiness because it meant that Trish and Maria were free from and shame or guilt they might have felt because of what he did to them. I was grateful for my husband's anger and for his shooting skills. I was glad because it meant that one person died and a lot more were happy.

Paul POV

I was happy, finally. I knew that I had made a mistake and I would ask Emma forgiveness many more times before I felt better about the situation. I had already thanked Chris for being stubborn like his mother. I looked at Emma as we got ready to walked into the garden; she looked like her mother on her wedding day.

"Emma?" I said and she smiled at me.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry." I said again and she hugged me.

"Father, I am sorry that I told you I hated you. I am however not sorry that you killed Dave. I thank you ever day that you made that choice because it meant giving me my love." She told me and I smiled. She always knew just what to say. She just hugged me and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, your Prince Charming is waiting." I told her and she smiled.

Emma POV

I was so happy. I couldn't be happier; I was marrying for love. I was marrying the man I had always loved and wanted. I felt no sadness or remorse for Dave being killed. I was glad that a monster wasn't on this Earth anymore. I had read about evil creatures and monsters, but Dave was the worse one of them all.

I walked through the garden and up to Phil. The preacher went through the ceremony and the only part I cared about was when he said 'I know pronounce you man and wife'. I kissed Phil with everything I had and I loved him.

My world got a whole lot better when my last name became Brooks and Phil took over the plantation. I knew that no matter what happened now, I would be happy. Life was good now and it would only get better.

_A year later…_

Emma POV

Trish and I were both expecting and we were all happy. We had forgotten about Dave and Shane made a great neighbor. I was glad to be able to see my aunt and uncle whenever I could. Vince and Linda, my grandparents, were moving in with Shane and Marisa soon. I was glad because it meant that they could see their great-grandchildren all the time.

Phil had adjusted well to the plantation and he had even helped father expand his land and slaves. My father had become a different person since he killed Dave; he was nicer and grateful for more things. He had even granted Kofi his freedom, but Kofi chose to stay and work for us. Phil was paying him good for a freed slave.

I missed Trish and Chris; they were in Washington. I had gone with Phil to see them a few months ago, but now it was harder to travel. Trish and I were due around the same time and we both wanted boys. Life had turned out great since that night; we did not talk about what happened, but we were all grateful for father and his actions.

_Present Day… 2009…_

Chris Jericho POV

I had submitted my idea for a new movie and I hoped that they didn't reject it. I was trying to just get one movie produced so that I could say I had done it. I had given up wrestling to write; I was hoping that I hadn't made a mistake.

I walked into the producer's office and waited for my turn to be seen. The receptionist wasn't the nicest person, but I didn't care about her right now. I had butterflies in my stomach; I finally got to see the producer. I sat down and he looked at me from my script/story.

"I love it!" he said and I was happy.

"Great." I said.

"I want to produce it and I want you to direct it as well." He said. I was ecstatic because I hadn't made a mistake like I had thought.

"Oh, and Chris?" he said after we had set up another appointment for our next meeting.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I love the title… Southern Soap Opera." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, my wife helped me with that one." I said and he nodded.

"Say hi to Trish and I will see you in a few days." He said and I smiled at him.

I went home to my wife, my love, and my inspiration. I was glad that I wasn't a wrestler anymore or a musician, but it was hard to think of myself as a screen writer.

THE END

**A/N: Hope you liked the twist in the ending. Thanks for the reviews and support. **


End file.
